


Caramel Macchiato (Coffee Shop AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Ever since you moved to Brooklyn, you’ve been looking for a great coffee shop where you can drink your coffee and work on your writing. Rogers and Barnes Coffee might be your savior.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 15





	Caramel Macchiato (Coffee Shop AU)

This was probably the sixth coffee shop you’ve visited within the two weeks of you being settled in Brooklyn. It looked like all the rest, very quaint and homey on the outside, but did the inside give the same vibe? 

You took a deep breath and pulled the door open, the warm smell of coffee hitting you as soon as you walked in. 

“Welcome to R and B Coffee!” a tall handsome blonde called from behind the counter as he handed off change to a customer. 

You looked around and nodded. The place was two stories. From what you could tell, the downstairs portion was the coffee shop and the upstairs portion was some sort of library, reading area? You could see bookshelves, so you figured that was it. 

Fresh plants lined the window panes as well as sitting nooks. There were soft couches and chairs scattered around the place along with wooden chairs and small round tables. This just might be your place, but the final verdict would be made after you taste their coffee. 

When you move up closer to the front, the blonde behind the counter switches with an equally handsome brunette. He has scruff on his face, shoulder length hair tied into a mini bun. You can see he has some pudginess too him by how the apron covering him hugs his stomach, showing the roundness of his belly. But he’s still incredibly handsome. 

Eventually, it’s your turn to order. Your eyes meets striking blue ones and, for a moment, you’re frozen. 

The brunette man smiles softly, “Hi, welcome to R and B Coffee. I’m Bucky. What can I get you today?”

You shyly smile back and order, “An iced caramel macchiato with almond milk and an extra shot, please.”

He nods, putting the order into the computer, “Alright, anything to eat or munch on?”

You shrugged, “Sure, what do you recommend?”

“My buns,” he says with a smirk and you nearly choke. 

“W-What?”

He chuckles with a shake of my head, “My cinnamon buns, doll. Make ‘em myself. Not to brag, but people say it’s one of the best things they’ve ever tasted.”

You giggle at your foolishness and then agree to order a cinnamon bun. You pull out your wallet and Bucky shakes his head, “Newcomers always get their first order free.”

“Oh, hm. What if you don’t remember someone and you end up giving them a free order?”

He shrugs, “Then they get a free order, but I have an amazing memory. So it’s not a problem. Anyway, I can I get a name for the order?”

“Y/N.”

“Alright, Y/N. Your order will be out soon and I hope you enjoy my buns,” he sends you a wink and you head towards the stairs to check out the sitting area there. 

_________

When Bucky finishes taking orders, he goes to help Steve fulfill them. That’s when Steve leans over murmuring, “You put a lil’ bit too much charm on that customer. Practically scared her away,” he ends with a smirk. 

Bucky gives his friend a shove, “Shut up, you punk. I didn’t scare her away! She was just overwhelmed by my looks and charm.”

“Suuuure, Buck. Anyway, her order’s finished. Wanna call for her or-”

“I’ll bring it to her!” he immediately grabs your drink and cinnamon bun, carefully making his way to the upstairs sitting area. 

When he gets there, he sees you sitting at the table next to the window pane. The sun hitting you from the side perfectly and creating a glow about you. You looked beautiful. 

Bucky proceeded to slowly approach you, setting own the plate and cup in front of you, which startled you, “Holy son of-”

He bursts into giggles, “Sorry, doll. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

You shook your head, “No, no. It’s alright. Guess I just got too in the zone. But thank you for bringing my order.”

“No problem. Mind if I ask what you’re working on?”

“A novel. Science fiction with some romance.”

“I love science fiction,” Bucky breathed out in disbelief. 

Your shy smile brightens when you hear this, “Me too! I’ve probably read The Martian like ten times.”

“Same here!” Bucky says just as excitedly. He’s about to ask you what other science fiction books you’ve read until Steve hollers for him from downstairs.

“Buck! I need your help with something!”

Bucky sighs, “Duty calls. Well, enjoy your coffee and your bun, Y/N. Hope you like ‘em.”

“Thanks, Bucky.” you give him a small wave and he waves back. When he goes downstairs, he glares at his best friend.

“Thanks for interrupting us, you punk! I was just starting to get to know her!”

Steve snorts, “Yeah, well, can you get to know her when it isn’t the beginning of the lunch rush?”

“Fine,” he mumbles dejectedly and goes to take orders at the counter. 

__________________

This place was perfect. The atmosphere was great, the wifi was impeccable, you loved all the natural lighting, the upstairs sitting area was very homey, the coffee was perfect, the cinnamon bun delicious, and the workers? Well, Bucky may or may not be one of the big reasons you keep coming to Rogers and Barnes Coffee. 

It’s been three months since you first started going to R&B Coffee and you’ve been going whenever you can. 

Whenever you walked in, you were met with the smell of coffee and the warm greetings of the two owners. Bucky sounding more eager than Steve. 

There was no denying that the two of you had some sort of connection, the clear signs of flirting from the both of you was evidence enough. It was funny though, seeing Bucky, who’s a very flirtatious and confident guy, get the equal treatment of being complimented. He wasn’t used to getting it thrown back at him with just as much power and intensity that you give. But he loved it. 

“I like your buns.”

He choked on his spit and coughed out a, “W-What?”

You smirked when you replied, “Your cinnamon buns, Bucky.”

Realization struck and you could see the blush forming on his cheeks, “Oh. Yeah. Right! Those buns!”

You took the change he handed off to you and before you left, you said, “And I like your butt too,” with a wink and you headed up to the upstairs sitting area. 

Bucky then rushed over to Steve, “I’m gonna marry her.”

“What? Who?” his confused blonde friend asked.

“Y/N. I’m gonna marry her.”

Steve snorted, “Sure you are, pal.”

When Bucky brought up your order, he sat down across from you and you looked up from your laptop.

“Don’t you have to work?”

“I do, yeah,” he twiddled his thumbs nervously, “But, uh, i just wanted to ask you something first.”

“Okay.”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to.” you say with a smile and Bucky’s own smile widens.

“Oh! Well, uh, great! I mean-, ” 

You giggle and take out a pen, scribbling your name and number onto a napkin and handing it to him, “Call or text me whenever.”

“Cool. I’ll hit you up soon, doll!” he gets up and bends down pressing a kiss on your cheek and then he freezes, “Wait, I-was that-”

“It’s fine, Bucky,” you chuckle, “Now you better get back to work before Steve scolds you again.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay. See you later!” he then barrels down the stairs and heads to Steve, flaunting the napkin with your number on it, “One step closer to marrying her, Stevie!”

Steve shakes his head with an amused grin, “Can’t believe it took you three months to ask her out.”

Bucky just shrugs, “Better late than never,” and he fondly glances up to the sitting area where you were.


End file.
